Comfort (One Shot)
by Pickles and Pies
Summary: Ty comforts Tinka. *better then summary* My first Shake It Up! fanfic! The main ship is Ty/Tinka, there is mentions of Gunther/Cece, and Duece/Dina and Logan/Rocky are there if you squint. Please review!


**Hi guys! This oneshot is something I thought of while making Texas Sheet Cake the other day. (Yeah, I don't know the conection between cake and a fluffy fanfic either.)**

 **As always, constructive criticism is welcomed. In fact, I welcome any review with open arms. (I get an amazing rush when I see someone has left a review.) Reviews can also give writers an extra push into finishing chapters/pieces.**

* * *

 **Tinka's P.O.V.**

My heart sunk to the bottom of my chest. Tears started it fall as I watched them. Eddy, my boyfriend of seven months, didn't seem to notice me in the doorway as he made out with Erina Longhouse. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. Eddy had been my first real boyfriend. I felt foolish to think that I would be enough for someone as popular as Eddy. The only guy more popular then him was...

"Oh my god, Eddy!" came a stern, angry voice from another doorway. I managed to pry my eyes from my cheating boyfriend to the owner of the voice. "Eddy!" Ty exclaimed, stomping over to him. He pulled the two part. "What are you doing?! You have a girlfriend and she sure ain't her!"

"Ty," Eddy said, jumping up off the couch. "It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks like you're cheating on Tinka!" he yelled, flailing his hands in the air.

"Oh, then it's exactly what it looks like," Eddy replied with a small smile. The smile faded as he turned his attention back to Ty. "Don't tell Tinka though!"

Ty glanced over Eddy's shoulder and seemed to notice me. "I don't have to," he said quietly.

Eddy turned to see me standing in the doorway, tears streaming down my face. "Sorry about this Tink but Erina is way more popular then you so we are over," he declared, turning back to continue his make out session with Erina.

I couldn't take it anymore. My feet finally listened to my brain and took off toward the back halls of the Shake It Up Chicago! studio.

 **Ty's P.O.V**

Tinka ran off, looking like she was about ready to cry her eyes out. I hate this. And I hate guys like Eddy who use girls to climb the social ladder. Once again, I yanked Eddy from Erina. This time, I didn't even think. I just punched him in the nose then ran out to find Tinka.

I checked her dressing room and Gunther's. I was a little nauseated after finding Gunther and Cece doing things in Gunther's dressing room but I walked it off. I checked the supply closet, dancers's hangout, and the craft services's kitchen, unable to locate the broken hearted woman. I opened the last door on this hall before spotting her sitting in a corner, articles of clothing flung all around her. I ran over to her. Sitting next to her, I placed a hand on her back.

As soon as she felt my hand land on her back, she burried her face in my shoulder and let her tears fall. I hugged her tight and gently ran my fingers in circles around her back.

Hearing someone come in, I looked to the door. It was Gunther, Cece, Logan, Rocky, Deuce, and Dina. "Eddy," I half wispered. Everyone immediately understood. No one in our group really liked Eddy in the first place. We just gave him a chance for Tinka.

"Deuce. Logan," Gunther said angrily. "I think we have a bone to pick with Eddy."

The other two men nodded before all three left to find the jerk. Everyone in our group has become quite close over the past three years. We were so close that when one of us was hurt, we were all hurt.

"We're gonna go make sure the guys don't get arrested but we will be back," Cece informed. She exited the wardrobe room with Dina and Rocky following her.

Tinka cried for another minute before her sobs died down. "What is wrong with me, Ty?" she asked, voice shaky.

I pulled Tinka away from me enough so I could look her in the eyes. "Nothing Tinka. Nothing is wrong with you. You're beautiful, smart, and funny," I paused before whispering my next words. "You're perfect."

 **Tinka's P.O.V.**

My heart froze. No guy had ever told me that I was perfect. Not even Gunther when he would comfort me. And to think, Ty was the one who said it. Ty, the most popular guy in school. The brother to one of my best friends. The guy I had had a crush on in middle school.

My brain gave up trying to comprehend all my emotions and let my heart take control. One second I was looking him in the eyes and the next, our lips collided. I felt sparks immediately. In all honesty, I was thinking semi-straight so after a second or two, I pulled back, slowly opening my eyes. Ty was staring wide eyed at me, which made me worry that I made a huge mistake.

What happened next shocked me more then anything that happened tonight. Ty placed his right hand on my cheek and pulled me closer. We kissed once again, only this one lasted longer. I scooted closer to him as he placed his free hand on my back. Just before things got too heated, the wardrobe door squeaked open. I broke the kiss but we stared at eachother for another few seconds.

"Ty?!" Gunther asked in confusion. "What are you doing?!"

Ty looked to his friend, smiling. "Cheering her up."

"There are other ways to cheer someone up!" Gunther exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Gunther," Cece said, placing a hand on his arm. "How about we go get some punch?"

Gunther sighed. "Fine. But you," he pointed to Ty, "are coming with us! I don't want anything else happening tonight!"

We chuckled at Gunther's protectiveness as Ty helped me stand. As we were exiting the wardrobe room, Ty whispered in my ear, "So you finally gonna let me take you on that second date?"

* * *

 **Incase you haven't gotten the memo by now, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **~ Pickles**


End file.
